Lionkit (AC)
is a red tom with amber eyes. Description Appearance :Despite his lineage being plagued by proud, massive cats, Lionfang is somewhat on the small size. From time to time, he can be a little embarrassed about how short he is in comparison to his uncle and other living family members, but his mom makes it all ok when she reminds him that she loves him for who he is, not what he is. For a tomcat, he's a little under the average size. His hyperactivity has made his build slim and light-weight, swiftly burning off what he's eaten earlier and leaving him hungering for more. While he may still be half-decent at physical combat, he's by no means the strongest in his clan. :Lionfang still boasts that symbolic red coat his family has cherished for so many generations, leaving his father to sadistically name him after his evil ancestor, Lionstar. While he bears some resemblance to the bitter Dark Forest cat, the young warrior is notably lighter in color, almost a bright and sunny orange to match his fiery personality. Like his parents, Lionfang also exhibits versatile short fur, something that's significantly easier for him to groom. The warrior shows off some flashy mackerel tabby stripes that are a very warm color, something similar to the color of ancient hardened amber. :Always priding in maintaining good looks, Lionfang grooms himself very regularly, and takes decent care of his body. While his eating habits don't always seem to be the healthiest (or most sensible), he keeps up on his hygiene and has managed to keep himself free of scarring for now. Personality :As a kitten, Lionkit was somewhat of a wild child. He was doted upon by his young mother, and being her first ever kitten, he got his way quite a bit. He really milked everything. He was and remains a clever cat who uses his situation to his advantage. He got his way with Mallowfur by batting his eyelashes at her and using her respect in the Clan to whenever he pleased. As he has grown, he's turned into a much more mature cat, significantly different from his apprentice years when he was an absolute pain in the rear. Regardless, Lionfang upholds a wild and mildly manipulative nature, despite being as level-headed as possible while in camp. There are somethings he simply can't hold back, and one of those things would be his energy. :Lionfang adores and holds his mother to his highest possible levels of respect, and therefore has grown protective and a little possessive of her. With this, his jealous nature has started to bloom. He can easily become envious of his clanmates and cats beyond the borders of AutumnClan. Ironically, a father figure was something he was never jealous of. Mallowfur had been his everything: mother, father, brother, sister, and best friend. Regardless, even as an adult, he doesn't like it when his mother's attention is stolen away. Alright, maybe he's somewhat of a mommy's boy, but directly saying it to Lionfang's face isn't ideal. :Grudge-holding and rather dark behavior can be the outcome of Lionfang's actions. As an adult, his fuse has greatly lengthened, but getting under his skin can still be really easy if the correct steps are taken. He can be a really pain in the rear when you tick him off, somewhat of a punk. His sharp tongue and quick-thinking are readily available and successful tools of his, but complaining to Mallowfur can promptly get him caught back on track. His mother is both his greatest strength and weakness. :Bravery, or perhaps brash foolishness, is something the tom is never lacking. While it may frighten his mother from time to time, he won't hesitation to jump straight into action. Boldness was something he developed (in a bad way) as an apprentice, and it seems to have stuck with him. Unfortunately, Lionfang can be a little too straight-forward. He can step on toes and hurt feelings without always being aware that he's doing so, especially if he feels like whatever he's babbling about is of great importance to everyone. :Even with all of his major faults, from shameless objectivity to milking situations for his betterment, Lionfang is a half decent cat. He loves his clan that he believes is his extended family, even if he hurts their feelings from time to time. He's eager to help the youngsters learn (especially if it means teaching them about how awesome he is), and as he's started to slowly mature, he's become a respectable warrior of his Clan. He does slip from time to time, but he's doing his best to become something his mother can be proud of. That is what he truly lives for. Abilities : Biography Childhood :Lionkit, named after his ancestor, Lionstar, is born to an AutumnClan warrior, Mallowfur, and the SummerClan medicine cat, Cranefeather. His father's only intentions were to spite StarClan so he could retire from his medicine cat position, leading to him regrettably impregnating Mallowfur. Cranefeather completely abandons and forgets about his son and brief flame after growing disgusted with his actions, and is finally relieved of his medicine cat duty. :The kitten is raised alongside his young mother in her Clan, and grows to absolutely adore her. Adulthood : Relationships Family Mallowfur: :Lionfang's mother is his moon and stars, she is his absolute everything. As a result, she's also sort of his greatest strength and weakness. Anything that he does is to impress her and attempt to make her proud, but he is also great at using her to his advantage. If he wants to get out of a patrol...he knows how. However, the greatest thing he hates is to see her upset, so reporting any of his bad behavior to Mallowfur is a quick and easy method to straightening him out. As both a kitten and an adult, Lionfang has viewed his mother as his entire family: his mother, his father, his brother, his sister, and even his best friend. He would live and die a thousand lives to make her smile and keep her safe, and he doesn't know what he'd possibly do without her. That in mind, Lionfang isn't keen on ever sharing her attention. Cranefeather: :He never knew his father, but knows that his mother frequently referred to him as a loser. Regardless, Lionfang doesn't care for him, nor was he ever interested in meeting him. Fallenstar is all that Lionfang needs to be happy. Foxflame: :As of currently, Lionkit's relationship with his great uncle is unknown. He is unaware that they are relatives. Lineage Mother: :Mallowfur - Living Father: :Cranefeather - Living Uncles: :Badgernose - Living :Berrystar - Living :Salmonpaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmothers: :Tinyflame - Living :Petalshine - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfathers: :Pouringfall - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Stormfoot - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Grandmothers: :Mudstar - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Sparkfur - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Grandfather: :Falconscreech - Deceased, verified StarClan member 2nd Great Grandmother: :Sunstar - Deceased, verified StarClan member 3rd Great Grandfather: :Lionstar - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Quotes : Trivia *His entire existence was meant to be a big smack in StarClan's face. *Whiskers imagines him eventually leading SummerClan to have some interesting plots with Lionstar. Images Life Character Pixels